


New begining

by Jrogers



Series: the Kurt and El show [3]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feelings, No Rape Though, Tavern Fight, a happy end, but you have to work for it, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jrogers/pseuds/Jrogers
Summary: Ell finds herself in trouble and Kurt saves the day





	New begining

**Author's Note:**

> hi friends,  
this one got away from me a bit. its way longer then I intended and there was suppose to be a blow job lol but my characters weren't having it and someone decided to crawl out of his hole and muddle things unnecessarily. I should also mention while it doesn't directly mention Kurt's past child abuse there is some eluding to it.  
So basically this didn't go as planned but here we are and I hope you enjoy.  
tell me all things in comments.  
kudos give me life.  
XOXO  
Jess

Kurt,

Ell is struggling.

We’re not sure 

What to do.

Vasco

Kurt’s eyes shifted from the paper in his hand to the lad standing on the other side of the desk. The tattooed chin that marked him as a Naut. “What Port did you come from?” Kurt sat back in his chair and studied the young man.

“The Theleme harbour, sir.” The Naut rubbed the back of his neck nervously. His eyes darted around wildly.

Vasco looked like that sometimes, Kurt thought to himself, when he gets to far away from the sea.

“Go on lad.” Kurt nodded towards the door, putting the boy out of his misery.

Kurt had stayed behind after the failed coup to help Sieglinde get settled into her new appointment and to keep an eye on Constantin until a new guard could be sorted out. He had commandeered Constantin office in the meantime. He just finished the last of the interviews and was compiling a list of names that would make up Constantin’s new guard. Ella and rest had gone to Theleme to help Father Petrus with a task. He pushed himself back into the chair scrubbed his face with his hand. He’d been hunched over in this chair for too long, his back was starting to ache. He wasn’t meant for this sort of life, to be hunched over a desk. He was meant for a battlefield with a sword in his hand. 

He was ready to return to her side in the field but it appeared that Ella wasn’t ready to be in the field, not that it would stop her.

She always did what was expected of her even if it was at the cost of herself..

Ella is struggling, Vasco’s words repeated in his mind. She had been through a lot in a few short months they had been on the island, so it was understandable that she would be struggling. He wasn’t exactly sure what he could do but perhaps a good spar would sort her out.

God knows he wasn’t any good words. 

“Was that a naut?” The double doors opened suddenly and Constantin strolled in.

Kurt pushed away from the desk and stood at attention. 

“At ease.” he gestured with his hand as he looked over the papers on his desk. He had given up scolding Kurt for following protocol even in private. 

Fuck, Kurt should have disposed of Vasco’s letter right away or at least put it in his pocket.

Constantin’s eyes widened in horror. “What does he mean Ell is struggling?” his tone was frantic. “What is she struggling with?” 

Kurt groaned inwardly. 

“With all due respect your Excellency, it had been a hard couple of weeks for the both of you.” he paused. “And you know how she can be, she isn't the best at putting a voice to her problems.” 

“My strong Cousin.” Constantin exhaled and turned to look at Kurt. “Always pulling me from my fires but suffers quietly.” he said it more to himself then to Kurt.

“She probably just needs to talk through her problems is all.” Kurt assured him.

“I will always worry for her.” Constantin’s eyes narrowed and he scanned the letter again. “She is all I have.” he turned to look at Kurt. “Perhaps I should go to her.”

“Your Excellency.” Kurt tilted his head to the side. “That is a terrible idea.” Ella would kill him if he didn’t find a way to keep Constantin in the palace. “You are in no condition to travel, don’t you think you should stay here and rest?” he looked worse by the day, it was only a matter of time before the Malicore took him unless Ella found a cure. “Save your strength to fight another day?”

Constantin settled back in his chair and appeared to be thinking on Kurts words. “You’re right.” his voice was small and defeated. 

“If you would permit it, your Excellency, I could go and try and get things sorted.” Kurt suggested. 

“Yes.” his voice perked up. “You have known her for almost as long as I have.”

Kurt sagged, that had been easier than he had anticipated but now he had to figure out what to say to her or get her to talk to him. “I’ll drop of this duty roster to the commander and be on my way.”

* 

Ell sat on the cold stone floor of the Coin Guards jail, her back pressed up against the wall. She had started a fight in the Coin Tavern and they had arrested her. To be fair she had started it and the guy had it coming after the way he spoke to Siora, something about a brothel and chains. Ell couldn’t really remember, only that she got really angry really fast and was really drunk at the time. The whole thing was a blur now but she recognized the situation for what it really was. She was overwhelmed by all that she had learned since she arrived.

She was heartbroken and lost.

Constantin was going to die.

She had no idea who she was or how she could still be Ellacent De Sardet Leget of the congregation after everything she’s learned. 

She sighed and sagged against the wall. 

It was too much.

“Fucking Petrus.” she blinked as a single tear slid down her cheek. 

Tricky bastard. 

She rolled her eyes as the Commander of the Theleme coin barracks and the quartermaster continued whisper argue about what to do with her. Both were in agreement that she was in the wrong and had started the fight but they were in disagreement about what to do about it. The Commander wanted to take her home and forget this whole thing ever happened and The Quartermaster wanted to hold her over night like she was a regular person. Both of them were afraid of Kurt’s reaction. the quartermaster seemed ready to endure his wrath but the Commander was less inclined to to endure the wrath. 

Ell agreed with the commander, she had endured Kurts wrath before. It wasn’t fun and to be avoided at all costs. 

“Please can you guys just stop and leave me to my punishment” Ell groaned. “This argument is cruel and unusual and completely unnecessary. I started it.”

The guard outside her cell snickered. 

“With all due respect your Excellency.” the commander started.

“You broke the law.” The quartermaster inserted himself into the conversation.

“I know.” Ell growled. “I’m not disputing that but I have a headache and no one is going to win that argument.”

"Well that's not exactly true.” The commander sounded like he was wringing his hands even though he was ultimately in charge. “I am the Commander here.”

“Why not just detain her up stairs in one of the empty barracks as befitting her station as the favored niece of Prince D’orsay?” The bailiff suggested in a no nonsense tone. “That way when Kurt comes for his charge and he will, she will have been treated as her station suggests.” 

Kurts charge.

Ell was sure she couldn’t feel any worse until that minute, Those words cut her.

*

Kurt would never forget the look on Ella’s face the first time they had come to the Theleme. She had been completely horrified as the scene unfolded in the square, it had been a good thing Siora hadn’t been with them that day. Kurt would always associate that level of bruitalty with this city and its inhabitants because of it.

He had ridden through the night to get to Theleme by morning. Ella needed him and he was damn sure going to show up. He nodded to the guardsmen as he walked through the gates, they both acknowledged him with a nod as he passed by. The congregation apartments were near the main gates, so it was a quick walk. He opened the door was surprised to find everyone but Ella sitting in the front room. 

“Kurt thank the enlightened that you are here.” Father Petrus rushed to his feet. “We have a bit of a situation on our hands.”

“No, you have a bit of situation on your hands.” Vasco corrected hotly. 

“Where’s Lady De Sardet?” Kurt looked around and his eyes settled on Siora by the fire.

“Ell has been arrested.” Siora got to her feet.

“She started a fight at the coin tavern and they arrested her.” Vasco frowned.

Kurt narrowed his eyes and looked around the room. "Someone better fucking explain to me why Ellacent De Sardet, Legate of the Congregation was getting drunk and starting fights at the coin tavern." he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Well you see.” Father Petrus started.

“This asshole knew her mother was an islander the whole time.” Vasco glared at the old man. “He had her investigating the Mother Cardinal for a gambling problem all the while he was keeping that from her after everything that happened last week and everything she learned he held this back from her.”

Kurt’s eyes widened at the revelation. 

“But that doesn’t matter.” Siora shook out her cloak and drew it over her shoulders. “They wouldn’t give her to us, so she spent the night there.”

“But they can’t refuse you.” Vasco added and reached for the door. “Lets go get her.”

“They better fucking not.” Kurt snarled as he headed out the door. "And you should go." He turned around and glared at Petrus. 

This wouldn’t have happened if I had been with her, Kurt chastised himself. “Did she really start it?” he asked solemnly as they walked down the back alley.

“On my behalf.” Siora said apologetically. “One of them said something to me about being easy to catch and something about working in a brothel.”

“She's been very quick to anger recently.” Vasco frowned.

“Is this why you sent for me?” Kurt asked. “Because she has always had a hot little temper.” he added.

Vasco and Siora looked at each other and something passed between them that Kurt was too tired to try and decipher. He looked at both of them expectantly.

“She’s been crying at night.” Vasco supplied.

“It is true, she has not been herself this whole trip.” Siora added.

The Coin Guard barracks loomed in front of him, it was feeling less and less like his home especially after the coup. He followed Siora and Vasco through the double doors. He looked up sharply when he heard a bark of laughter that he recognized. Kurt lost his breath when he saw the man standing with Quartermaster. he would never forget that face as long as he lived. 

Major Hermon.

A thousand memories rushed through his mind and none of them were good. 

“Ahh Kurt.” Major Hermon smirked at him. “We were just talking about you.” 

Kurts heart was thundering in his ears.

“It seems your charge got away from you.” he laughed. “She’s upstairs sleeping in the old man's rooms.”” 

Kurt shifted his eyes to the Quartermaster. “Why is she up stairs?”

“Don’t worry Kurt we took real good care of her.” Major Hermon wiggled his eyebrow suggestively and smirked at Kurt.

He always had a way of getting under Kurts skin.

Kurt didn’t even realize he had reached for his sword until it was in his hand. All he could see was Red and those memories that would never leave him, they were always just below the surface threatening to destroy him.

The darkest ones.

The ones that made him feel unclean.

“I think that’s my cue to go.” The Major laughed as he walked out the door without a second glance.

Vasco grabbed his arm and brought him back to himself. “You good?”

Kurt flinched out of his rage. “Thanks.” Kurt averted his eyes.

Vasco just nodded.

“I’m here to retrieve Lady De Sardet.” Kurt bit out the words. “If anything has befallen her while in your in your custody…”

“She’s fine.” The quartermaster said quickly. “She’s hung over, the old man just got her something to eat and a healing potion.”

“Can you just tell us where she is?” Siora tapped her foot on the floor impatiently with her hands pressed to her hips. 

“The old man has the nicest quarters so we detained her there instead of the jail.” he looked around nervously.

Kurt turned from the quartermaster and ran up the stairs without a word, Vasco and Siora fell into step behind him. He knew exactly where she was. He would have preferred her to be with Captain Ulfric because they had always had a good working relationship but the Thelema Barracks captain would have to do. He couldn’t help but wonder if that was ultimately his fate, to be a barracks captain when he was too old to fight. He shook off those dark thoughts and rapped on the door with his armored knuckles. 

“Enter.”

Kurt opened the door and Captain Philip was sitting behind his desk and relaxed a little because it turned out he knew him too. He was retired from the field because he lost an arm in battle.

“She’s in there.” he pointed to his bedroom door. “Is she always that feisty?”

“Always.” Kurt said as he rushed past and threw the door open. It was like he couldn't believe she was okay until he saw her with his own eyes.

He needed it

Ella looked up sharply “Kurt.” she breathed.

“Your Excellency.” Kurt said sharply.

“But when did you….” she trailed off.

“This morning.” Kurt took a step towards her. His eyes roved over her beautiful face taking in the cut on her lip, bruise that covered half her face and her arm in a sling.

Kurt’s heart constricted.

He didn’t even want to think about it.

The idea stole the breath from his lungs.

If the Major hurt her…..

“Did someone come in here and hurt you last night?” Kurt ground out the words but they weren't the words he really wanted to say.

Ella narrowed her eyes as his words washed over her.

Kurt raised an eyebrow expectantly

Her eyes widened when she realized what he was asking her. “Kurt are you asking if one of the men raped me?” the words came out a whisper.

“That’s exactly what I’m asking.” Kurt met her gaze, eye’s full of fire.

“No.” she shook her head. “But I earned this all the same.” she gestured to her face and looked away ashamed. 

Kurt suddenly reached for her and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. He wasn’t sure what had come over him but he needed to feel her against him, to ground himself in the smell of her hair. He hadn’t been prepared for the heart wrenching sob that escaped her or the way it racked her body so violently. He was reminded that she really was a tiny wisp of a girl. He knew then that something inside of him had shifted when he had chosen her over duty. something he wouldn’t be able to ignore much longer. 

He pressed his lips to the top of her head and held her tighter as she cried into his chest. "Shhhh, its okay." He whispered against her ear. "I've got you."

*

Time felt like it had slowed to a stop and it was just them and the crackling of the fire. Just two people in a moment in time. They didn't come from two different worlds with a host of stations between them. 

Just kurt and Ell. 

Ell's breathing had returned to normal and her tears had long since dried up but still she sat curled on his lap in front of the fire. She stared into the flame, like she was expecting it to give her guidance or warning not to test that bridge again, it had almost burned last time. Ell had always been dutiful and had always done what was expected of her except get married last summer, that was how she ended up so far away from home.

She had always wanted Kurt though. He was the only thing she had ever wanted for herself. 

Kurt's heart beat a steady stactio against her ear and his arms held her tightly against him grounded her to the moment.

"Ella." Kurt rumbled.

"No." Ell swallowed audibly as the lump formed in her throat.

"Look at me?" He asked.

"I don't want to." She pushed her face deeper into his chest, fisting her hands in his shirt. 

She wasn't ready to leave the bubble. He would tell her all the reasons this was a bad idea and would completely ignore the reasons it was perfect. She wasn't ready to hear it. She needed the warmth of his body and safety of his arms around her, even if it was temporary, the things she wanted most always seemed to be.

He lifted her face so she would have to face him. Her bright green eyes were large and doe like

"I'm not ready to admit this isn't real." She said honestly. 

Kurt pressed their foreheads together and gently nuzzled his nose against hers. 

She could see the storm raging his eyes. 

"I'm not strong enough to walk away from you again Ella." He paused. "If this is still what you want, if I am still what you want, I'm yours."


End file.
